


Dance It Away

by killingsaray



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Daddy!Tammy, F/F, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: Tammy's seducing Hannah. Hannah's susceptible to her charms. Finally.ORThe one where Eva returns at the worst possible time.
Relationships: Eva Azarova/Tammy Gregorio, Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dance It Away

**Author's Note:**

> For moonflowersandtea on tumblr. I may continue this as a full-on story, or make it into a series of one-shots/drabbles.

_**TruTone Bar, New Orleans, Friday, 11:42PM** _

“Aw, come on, Hannah. We win some, we lose some. At least we put some bad guys away today, right?” Sebastian asked, nudging her arm with his elbow. His ever-present positive energy was necessary. He even managed to pull a small smile from Hannah.

“Yeah, but at what cost?”

“Look, I know it’s tough, but that’s what we’re here for. Someone has to give them a voice. We have to speak for the dead. We have to tell their story.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. “There are gonna be a lot of bad days, that’s why we have to celebrate the good ones.”

Hannah nodded. “You’re right, Seb. Thanks.”

He shrugged cockily. “It’s what I do. I’m awesome that way.”

“Yes. Yes you are.”

“Aye, yo! Is Hannah still sulking?” Tammy asked, materializing next to the pair at the bar.

“I’m not sulking. I’m,” Hannah waved her hand to magically produce a better word, “wallowing.”

“Okay, no. That’s it. Let’s go, Khoury! Get your ass up,” Gregorio removed the drink from Hannah’s hand and sat it on the bar with an audible clank, “and let loose!” She took the taller woman’s hand in her own and pulled her out of her seat and into the crowd.

“No, Tam. Tam, I don’t wanna—.” Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she was dragged onto the dance floor and was slowly goaded into dancing. Try as she might, Hannah was unable to resist Gregorio’s charms.

“Oh, no no. I know you can move those hips much better than that, mama. C’mon.” Tammy laughed and wrapped an arm around Hannah’s waist to help her find the perfect rhythm to the upbeat country song.

“There it is!” She encouraged her coworker. “That’s it! Dance it all away.”

“Mind if I cut in?” A voice came from over Tammy’s left shoulder. “Sorry, she’s—,” Gregorio swung around ready to rebuff the advances of yet another bar leech, only to see a familiar face, “Eva.”

“No, I’m Eva. She’s,” Eva looked Hannah up and down before returning her gaze to Tammy, “too tall for you.”

“Oh, baby, don’t be jealous.” Tammy grinned, cheekily biting her bottom lip. Hannah looked between the two women, confused.

“Hi, I’m Hannah.” She said, putting her hand out for a shake. Eva looked at it and then back to Tammy.

“Be nice.” Tammy replied. Begrudgingly, Eva shook Hannah’s hand. “Can we talk? In private?”

Tammy felt torn, but she never let it show.

This was the closest she’d gotten to Hannah in weeks. Last time she’d touched Hannah was in the kitchen at headquarters when their fingertips had brushed as they both reached for a quick fruit snack. They’d locked eyes and Tammy kissed her. It only lasted seven seconds or so, but it was clear that Hannah was freaked out after that. She avoided Tammy like the plague. And Tammy knew what she had done because the week before **_that_** was full of long gazes, soft brushes as they tried to squeeze past one another, longer than necessary hand grabs during reassuring moments. The seduction was Tammy’s favorite part. Mostly because she simply had to sit back and enjoy being herself while someone fell in love with her.

But now… Eva was here, and things were… different. She was the one that pursued Tammy first and Tammy liked it. For once, she didn’t have to be the predator.

“Sometimes”, she mentioned once to Sebastian with a shrug, “a girl likes to be the prey.”

It didn’t help that there was a danger risk if Gregorio got involved with Eva. The tall redhead was trained to kill someone with a teaspoon and an unlit match. Plus, she was sex on two legs and there was a definite chip on her shoulder. It could be said that Tammy saw a lot of herself in Eva.

“Uh, yeah. We can talk.” Tammy turned back to Hannah. “I’ll call you?”

“I think you’ll be too busy.” Hannah replied. Thankfully she spotted Pride headed their way. “Heya, Dwayne, come on and dance with me.”

“Khoury, don’t be like that.”

“Like what? I’m doing what you told me to. Dancing it all away.”

Tammy scoffed as she watched Pride take Hannah’s hand and dance circles around the regulars.

“What have you gotten yourself into now, Gregorio?” Tammy asked herself.


End file.
